


Heavenly Bodies

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Queen!Reader, Sith!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: Recently crowned queen of your home planet, Thara IV, you are suddenly kidnapped in the middle of the night, only to wake up in the middle of the forest... face to face with the last Sith.





	1. Chapter 1

The gentle sounds of water falling in the distance filled the quiet, stilled air. Before you, stood a vast crowd, people from all over your home planet watching in awe. With the soft chirps of the native birds flying overhead and the peaceful breeze that echoed amongst the tall trees, you sucked in a small breath as you felt the cold, gold materiel rest along your hairline. "Your newly crowned queen of Thara IV!"

 

Suddenly, the roar of the crowd erupted with waves of claps and cheers, terrifying the distant animals into running towards the forest. A wide grin grew on your lips as you stood before your people, dressed in the finest of jewelry and materials that made up your attire. The people watched you in awe, crying and weeping, yelling and exclaiming. You were their ruler now. Their leader.

 

Removing the crown was a no-no... at least, to you. You wouldn't dare take it off of your head, not even to sleep.

 

You were beyond proud of yourself, coming this far, claiming the throne as your own... ruling your home planet. A dream come true and here you were, taking the stage.

 

The moment you left the balcony of your coronation, having a celebratory dinner and ball, you soon found yourself easing into sleep. You were exhausted, the day being long and the build up to it being even longer. The excitement and your jumpy nerves had drained you and nothing seemed more appealing the resting in the largest room with the largest bed that was meant for Thara IV's rulers.

 

Ruler.

 

You.

 

You were bundled up, the cold weather of the evening fading in as you wore you thin nightgown, hugged by your thick quilt that rested just under your nose—and your crown? Still on your head.

 

So what? You had pride in your accomplishment. Nothing was wrong with that.

 

And... you were young. Only in your twenties and achieving something so... immense.

 

All the past rulers before you started around the same age and lasted well into their... 80's, even 90's—if that. And you planned on ruling until your last breath. You were a born leader and you were born for this.

 

But, others opposed this idea. Those who lurked in the shadows and despised you—and the rest of your house.

 

It was silent, much too silent in the evening. The only sounds were the rustling of the wind as they cooed through the night. The air dropped increasingly in temperature and your eyebrows narrowed. Normally, the palace kept the temperature at a neutral degree so it wasn't too cold nor too hot... but now? Now you were freezing.

 

Reaching for your blanket, your fingers came into contact with something... cold and wet. Then, your senses kicked in.

 

Forcing your eyes open, you gasped. You were stranded. You were in the middle of nowhere amongst the snow in your sleepwear.

 

Panicking, you blinked a few times, in hopes it was a nightmare... but when you reached up to your head and no longer felt your crown but a sudden headache, your heart broke into a race. Where were you? And why were you no longer in your own bedroom? Let alone, the palace?

 

Scrambling to your feet, trembling at the lack of coverage with only your nightgown on, your teeth chattered. You were near a cliff, the view overlooking snow coated tree tops and the very distant city that held your palace. You knew you were out of luck, you wouldn't survive trying to walk back. Not in your lack of attire and lack of shoes.

 

Taking in a deep breath, trying to steady your racing heart and uneven breathing that burned your lungs, you clutched your nightgown as you stood there, trying to figure out who or what could've done this to you.

 

The others. Those opposed. The anarchists... Those who wanted you and your bloodline dead.

 

Hiccuping, coming to a sudden realization that the sole purpose of you being where you were was for death to capture your soul, you shook your head. Turning around swiftly, your eyes instantly bulged out of their sockets, a cloaked figure with yellow eyes staring down at you, into your soul, causing your breath to hitch. You stumbled over your own fit, tripping and feeling your feet no longer touching the ground.

 

You were about to fall to your death.

 

But, the impact never came and your heart still ached within your chest.

 

Frantically looking around, watching yourself hover over stars knows how many meters in the air, your throat locked. You were floating. How?

 

Looking back ahead, you shrieked, the sight of the figure reaching out to you seeming far more terrifying than falling to your death. You knew what it was. You knew who they were. You knew of the stories.

 

It was him.

 

The man in the woods.

 

The last of the Sith.

 

The one who had no humanity left and killed willingly without second guessing it. And you were his next target.

 

Panicking, you thrashed around, preferring to fall to a quick death than a slow, torturous one in the Sith's hands. "Let me go!" You shouted, but, instead... you were brought to him. Your feet never met the ground, rather, they hovered as you were tossed over his shoulder. "Put me down! Put me down!" You demanded, pounding your fists against his back as he walked away from the cliff, further from the snow covered trees—and your palace.

 

Looking into the distance and seeing the top of the structure, your heart shattered as you frowned, lips parting as you felt tears brim your eyes. You knew you were done for, knew you would only have seconds to live. Hypothermia wasn't going to get you, no, the hands of the last Sith would. And you knew very well it was going to be a torturous one from the stories you've heard.

 

Watching as the natural light of the moon leave you, now entering a cabin that glowed a dim hue from the distant fire crackling, you shimmied yourself in his hold. Was he going to burn you alive in his fireplace? Cook you? Oh, he's a cannibal!

 

Suddenly, you felt him get a hold of you, lowering you onto something cushiony before he crouched before you. Wearily looking into his yellow eyes as he curiously stared into your own, your chest heaved as you lied on your forearms. "Please— Please don't kill me..." You begged, nearly whimpering. But the Sith tilted his head and reached for you. Flinching in your spot, you felt his gloved hand brush against your skin as he lifted the pendant that hung against your chest.

 

Eyeing it, brushing his thumb along the symbol that represented your house, he suddenly yanked it off of you as you gasped in disbelief. "Hey!" Watching him stand up, the Sith walked away and settled it above the fireplace as you narrowed your eyebrows. "Hey, that's mine! That's all I have left of home!"

 

Ignoring your yells, the Sith removed the cloak he had been in and tossed it over you, nearly blocking your vision before you lowered it. "Stay." He spoke in a warning tone as your heart skipped a beat, watching him walk elsewhere as you slowly lifted the cloak, shivering and knowing very well you needed to keep warm.

 

Looking over at the fire, then the cloak, you searched for the man, only to see he was gone. Quietly standing up, you pulled his cloak on as it draped your figure and hid it. Carefully walking along the wooden panels of the floor, hoping they wouldn't creak, you reached for the door and slowly opened it before rushing out.

 

Hissing as your bare feet made contact with the snow, you began to run. Run as fast as you could, away from the cabin and deep into the trees in hopes you'd find a way to make it back home without dying from hypothermia. But, before you could get too far, you heard growling, the sound of bushes rustling and snow crunching. You didn’t need the ravenous beasts of the forest to get you now! Why couldn't one good thing happen?!

 

Seeing a pack of large creatures appear before you, your eyes widened as your breathing hitched. "You have got to be kidding me..." Slowly backing up, you turned and ran. You heard their snarls and growls follow shortly, their barks and heavy footsteps. You tried not tripping, tried not focusing on how cold your feet were, but you knew you couldn't outrun the four legged beasts.

 

Looking over your shoulder and shrieking, you turned back ahead only to gasp. Just about to fall back, the leather hand gripped your wrist and tugged you towards them, wrapping an arm around your waist and lifting you over their shoulder before the loud hum of a glowing weapon illuminated the area. You lifted yourself up enough to see what was happening: the Sith slaughtering the creatures one by one with his fiery blade.

 

Biting your tongue and shutting your eyes, you heard the sound of the weapons deactivation as the animalistic cries faded into the night sky. If he wasn't going to kill you before, he definitely was now. After disobeying his orders? You might as well join the slaughtered beasts.

 

Being brought back into the cabin, you were settled once again on the cushioned rug before the fireplace. "I said stay." He snarled as you gulped. "Stay." Slowly nodding, the Sith turned around and walked right back out into the cold, leaving you there with a racing heart and freezing toes.

 

Curling yourself into a ball underneath the cloak, you leaned against the fireplace and frowned, wondering how your kingdom was doing. Had it already fallen? Surely the anarchists had takin over... slaughtered or imprisoned all those you had loved and supported. The thought broke your heart, knowing you couldn't save your people, failing as a queen... on your first and final day of ruling.

 

Too deep into thought, feeling melancholy as you blankly stared at the fire, you heard the door open before you turned your head. The Sith walked in, dragging in... the dead body of one of the creatures? Except, this time, it was... skinned and— Looking away, you nearly hurled in your mouth at the stench. Was that what he ate? Was that what he was going to make you eat?

 

Rubbing your face with shaky hands, you shut your eyes and prayed for some peace of mind. Hoped there'd be a positive outcome out of this. You couldn't possibly live in a cabin with a monster while your people suffered!

 

You needed to devise a plan, something to get you home and to take back what was rightfully yours. To protect your people and to bring those who wronged you, down.

 

"Eat."

 

Snapping out of your deep thoughts, opening your eyes, a wooden bowl was placed at your eye level as the Sith held it. "No."

 

"Eat." He snarled.

 

"No." You glared, but he didn't take no for an answer, instead, he forcefully grabbed your hand and placed the bowl in it before trudging off. Frowning as your eyebrows narrowed, you sniffed the stew and slouched your shoulders. Why was he making you eat now? Wasn't it night time?

 

Looking out the window, your eyes widened as the sun began to rise. Had time really passed that fast? How were you not drowsy yet?

 

Your anxious nerves, of course.

 

More hours would pass you by as you stayed in the same position, actually eating the stew once your stomach began to grumble. As stubborn as you should've been, you weren't going to starve. If you wanted to return home, you needed to have a somewhat full stomach to think straight.

 

"I want to go home." You spoke up as the Sith had added more logs to the fire, completely ignoring you. "Hello? I said I want to go home!"

 

"No."

 

"Why not?!" You whined, standing from your spot.

 

"I said no." He snarled, looking down at you with his yellow eyes.

 

"That is not a sufficient reason as to why I can not return home!" You stomped. "I am the queen of Thara IV, I am your queen!"

 

"No." He repeated through tight teeth as you huffed. "Not safe."

 

"Wh— What do you mean not safe? That is my palace! My home!" You shook your head.

 

"Not. Safe." He repeated, irritated.

 

"You are not safe! You are a monster! And you are keeping me hostage!" You snapped.

 

"THEN DIE!" He shouted, startling you as he stormed off, leaving you alone in his cabin as he disappeared out the door.

 

Taking your spot by the fire place once again, more hours had passed as you sat in fear and worry. The Sith had been gone all day and you were left alone with the haunting sounds of the wind. You didn't know what it was you had done that made you deserve to be in the position you were in now.

 

Standing up from your spot, you slowly eyed the cabin around you. Nothing out of the ordinary, a flattened layout with necessities. Nothing that made him seem evil, nor seem like anything much, really. Maybe that's why he did it, so no one would assume a beast like him lived there. Even if there were rumors.

 

Reaching for a piece of bread in the kitchen, something to munch on for the time being, wondering if the Sith would actually let you rot inside his cabin, you slowly walked around the structure.

 

There was nothing more than a kitchen, living room, and a bedroom. Small and tight. Entering the bedroom, spotting the much too small bed for a man his size, your eyes trailed to the tub across from it. Then, you saw the washroom, only to jump at the sound of the main door opening.

 

Rushing out, you spotted the Sith walk in with a bag slung over his shoulder, eyes meeting your own before he huffed and settled the bag on the floor of the kitchen, then leaving you once again. Sighing, you walked towards the window and spotted him disappearing into the distance once again. Looking away, you walked over to the couch and sat down, watching the fire with a saddened expression before you eventually fell asleep. Maybe you were going to be left there to rot. After all, he said to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in a sudden state of panic at the nightmare that haunted you—the events that had ensued less than 48 hours prior—your focus suddenly landed on the lone figure sitting at the small dining table. The Sith, hunched in his seat, eating his food, only froze from bringing his spoon to his mouth. Gulping as you stared at him, your heart rate picked up as he turned his head suddenly to look at you. You shyly looked away as your eyes had met for a split second, looking down at the floor to see a bowl sitting there, filled to the brim with stew.

 

The Sith had a heart.

 

Or, a synthetic one. Something in his chest to make him actually serve you food after telling you to go die.

 

Slowly reaching for it and smiling at the warmth, you quickly sucked your lips in to a thin line. It was just stew and it was just warm. You needed the warmth after the trouble you went through in the forest.

 

The forest. Being left behind. No, not left behind, left to die. Your heart skipped a beat at the thought, nearly forgetting about it. Just nearly. You wondered if your people were safe, alive... Or if they were held hostage, being tortured, left to suffer. Your heart broke at the idea of it, you still unable to do something about it. Sitting in a cabin, in the middle of the forest, being watched by a living rumor.

 

"Eat."

 

Nearly jumping in your spot, snapping out of your thoughts, your eyes landed on the dark figure standing before you, dressed in all black. As he did the day before. Looking up at him, in those yellow eyes of his, you sucked in a breath. His eyes were boring into your own, his chest rising and falling before he turned around and walked off. Sighing, you looked down to the stew and began to eat. You were going to have to clean up whenever you had the chance, it was enough you've gone a day without freshening up.

 

Finishing up your food while aimlessly gazing around the cabin, soaking it all in and how different it was from the home you were used to living in all your life, you stood from the couch and aimed for the kitchen. Settling your empty bowl into the sink, you looked out the small window above it, watching the snow fall. Suddenly, your attention was caught by the Sith walking by with a new cloak on. You wondered what he did, why it was that he lived there and... how he had become a Sith. You were sure Sith's didn't hide out in forests, but Sith's no longer existed... he was the last.

 

Turning away from the window, you walked over to the bedroom, quietly walking through and up to the tub parallel to the bed. Eyeing the vastness of it, still not used to the idea of a tub being in the same room as the bed. Although the palace did have a spa room that was partially outdoor and not in an actual washroom...

 

Setting the tub up with water as hot as your body could take, enough for it to steam, you sucked in a deep breath. Nothing seemed more tempting than a hot bath. Removing the cloak and letting it fall around your feet, you untied the small knot at the front of your nightgown before slipping it off. Stepping out of your clothes, you reached for the edge of the tub, stepping one foot in at a time before slowly sinking in, sighing in relief. Feeling the heat encase your body (like a steaming blanket) made your muscles ease, your eyes shutting as you sunk enough for the water to reach just under your nose. Maybe this would help you clear your mind and help the process of you coming up with something to help save your people. Retrieving your throne back was the last thing on your mind when your people came first.

 

Frowning and causing bubbles to form as you blew into the water, you leaned your head back and rested there for as long as you could. For as long as the water stayed warm.

 

After hours had past of hunting, retrieving more firewood, and scanning the perimeters for any trespassers, the Sith had returned to his cabin. Settling the new wood into the fire pit, he scanned the area, only to squint his eyes. You hadn't left, you were still there... somewhere.

 

Quietly walking down the small hall that lead to the bedroom, he stopped at the threshold. Spotting the small pile of clothes sitting before his bed, his eyes then snapped at the tub before it. Feeling his breath get caught in his throat, he stood there and stared at you. Resting in the water.

 

Feeling the water lose it's heat, you sat up and frowned. "Ugh..." Searching around you for soap, you froze as you spotted something in your peripheral view. Snapping your eyes over, you gasped and instantly sunk into the water.

 

Suddenly turning around and leaving, you watched as he disappeared from your sight. Quiet as ever. Why was he that way?

 

Gulping, you sat up once again and decided to quicken your wash-up. For a Sith, he was nothing like the stories you had heard of Siths. Far too... anti social and distant. And definitely much too reserved.

 

Standing up from the water as you drained it, you instantly shivered, pulling your nightgown back on and the cloak the Sith so kindly tossed at you. 

 

Emerging from the bedroom and quietly into the living area, you spotted him standing before the fire place, staring at the small flames. He had a small hunch in his back, cloak encasing his frame as his eyes never left the fire.

 

"What is your name?" You spoke up, earning a small intake of his breathing. "What do I call you?"

 

"Sith."

 

"No. I know I call you that... in my head." You softly spoke, well aware there was a chance he could read your thoughts. "What should I call you?" You corrected yourself.

 

Swallowing he lowly spoke, "Kylo Ren."

 

Eyeing him for a moment, you tilted your head. "Kylo Ren." You repeated, earning a small look from him before he looked away. "Why do you keep me here?" You asked.

 

"To keep you safe."

 

Blinking, your eyebrows furrowed. "Safe?" You shook your head. "From what? Are you not the bad thing out here?"

 

"Not always."

 

Gulping, you sucked in a breath. "Why?"

 

"The ones who kidnapped you."

 

Staring at him, your heart skipped a beat. "Did you... see them... leave me here?"

 

"Yes."

 

Sucking in your lips, feeling your eyes prick with tears, you looked away. They had left you there with the intention of the Sith killing you—of Kylo killing you.  They wanted you to be murdered, to prove the myths. Yet... here you were... still alive.

 

"They wanted you dead." Looking back over at him, Kylo was now looking at you. "Left you there. Expected me to kill you."

 

"Why did you not do it?" You asked without thinking.

 

"Why should I?”

 

Eyeing him, seeing the way his body still faced the fire but his head faced you. "Because..." Unsure as what to say, you closed your mouth. Because you kill. Because of the rumors. Because you live in the woods. None seemed valid enough.

 

"I rather kill them." He seethed, looking you dead in the eye. "They trespassed."

 

"Why..."

 

"Did I not?" You nodded. "I saw you."

 

Swallowing, your shoulders dropped. "Why am I here?"

 

"Like I said: safe."

 

Slowly nodding, you looked away. "My people need me." You lowly spoke. "They have taken over. Kidnapped me. Wanted me dead." Biting your tongue, you shook your head.

 

Watching you, Kylo looked back at the fire. "You will get your revenge." Turning your focus back at him, you eyed him. "The time will come."

 

○ ○ ○

 

Sitting in silence before Kylo, eating your dinner as he had done the same, you couldn't help but give him an occasional glimpse. He wanted to help you—well, actually, he didn't want you dead. He had no need to kill you. But, why? Weren't you still a bother? An extra life on his hands? Maybe his mentality was far different than the average Sith...

 

He was also far more handsome than any other Sith... Minus the redness around his eyes, the faint black and blues, and the gruesome scar across his face, he still looked... human. He had charm, it was there, amongst the thick hair and dozens of freckles. You wondered as to how he kept his beauty when Sith's weren't things of beauty.

 

"What." He broke the silence as you nearly hiccuped, blushing and looking down.

 

"Nothing." You lied, quickly looking down at your bowl while biting your inner lip. Could you have been more obvious? He was a Sith, he had abilities that heightened his senses! Staring was childish of you.

 

Lifting his eyes and scanning you, the way you sat there and quietly ate, keeping your focus elsewhere, Kylo couldn't help but drink you in. For the first time, you were up close in a comfortable manner. And he couldn't help but truly look at you. The beauty you held, the contrast in your complexity compared to his. He knew he could've been much like you in the sense of power and gracefulness if he hadn't turned. If he wasn't foolish enough. If he wasn't once so... weak minded.

 

Finishing up your food, you sat and waited for Kylo to clear out his bowl, surprised he hadn't beat you to it. But, with his deep thoughts, he was too focused on you to even bother eating like the ravenous man he was.

 

"You may go sleep." He spoke up, noticing you had been just sitting there.

 

"I wait for those who are with me to finish before I pardon myself." You nodded.

 

Finishing up his bowl, Kylo stood up. "You are in a cabin. Not the palace."

 

"I still have manners."

 

Snatching your bowl, Kylo settled them into the sink. "You may go sleep." He repeated himself as you sighed, standing up and aiming for the couch.

 

Looking over and seeing your curled up, your balled frame being engulfed by his massive cloak, Kylo aimed for his bedroom. A part of him knew he needed to give you proper clothing. Knew he should've given up his bed... "Goodnight."

 

Looking over your shoulder to see Kylo was no longer there, you breathed in. "Goodnight..."

 

○ ○ ○

 

Three days has passed, which meant five days had gone by since your kidnapping and disposal. Kylo was acting less and less hostile and appeared more and more approachable. Although still not much of a talker, he only spoke when he had to—which mainly was to tell you to eat or sleep—other than that, it was to blatantly answer questions from you.

 

On a greater note, Kylo had gotten you some clothing. Although it wasn't entirely proper, it was something to keep you covered. You still had his cloak with you, never letting it go unless to wash it. Its what kept you the most warm.

 

You found your days to be long, stretched out like rubber. You spent them pacing to devise a plan, sitting by the fire place for extra heat, taking baths, naps... many things to keep you busy as Kylo went off stars knows where each time. You didn't ask. You didn't bother. It wasn't your business.

 

That is until on the sixth day he finally brought you with him, took you on his daily walks to eye the perimeter of his land. No one, nothing, was allowed to surpass the boundaries—that's when the myths and rumors came out to play. Trespassers never came out alive.

 

"Is this what you do all day?" You questioned.

 

"Yes."

 

"Why?" You frowned. That was a boring life. Too tedious and... stagnant.

 

"What I deserve. Nothing more. Nothing less."

 

Nodding, you looked at Kylo as he kept his usual, bothered expression plastered on his face. "Maybe you deserve better..."

 

Stopping in his tracks, he looked at you. "I would never."

 

"You don't know that." You shook your head. "For a Sith, I would say you are evolving. You let me live."

 

"Out of pity."

 

"Out of kindness." You corrected as Kylo huffed. "Thank you."

 

Tightening his jaw, Kylo looked away, feeling his cheeks burn up even working the cold air. "Hmph."

 

Smiling at his reaction, you held your hands behind your back as you walked along with him. Kylo was getting better and better... somewhat.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing before your resting body, watching you for a few moments, Kylo then extended his arms out and dropped a pile of clothing on top of you causing you to jump awake. "Change." He demanded before walking away, you looking at him with wide eyes as your chest heaved.

 

Looking down at the clothing that rested on your lap, you sighed a "thank you..." before separating the articles and seeing what he had given you. It was a pair of pants, a tunic, and then a night gown much similar to yours. Had he made this? Or had he gone somewhere and... stole them? Whatever it was, you were glad you had more clothes.

 

Just as you stood up, you nearly tripped, seeing a pair of makeshift snow boots sitting before your feet. Smiling to yourself, amazed that he had gone to that extent, you picked them up and settled them to a side with your newfound clothes.

 

Aiming for the small dining table, you saw there had been a tray set up with your food. Another smile grew on your lips, so there was humanity in this man. It only made you more and more curious about how he had turned and what caused it. Maybe one day you'd know.

 

Emerging from his room, Kylo slowed his pace as he spotted you eating. You were hunched over, using one hand to clutch your cloak as your other served yourself. "Hurry up."

 

Snapping your eyes up from the bowl, you furrowed your eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

 

"You will join me today." At that, he walked over to the couch, grabbed your clothes and walked back to settle them on the table.

 

"Oh." You nodded, biting your inner lip before you finished the small bit left. Standing up and settling the bowl into the sink, you turned to see Kylo standing there, arms crossed and waiting. "I will be quick." You huffed, grabbing your clothes and leaving to his bedroom.

 

Turning away from facing the direction you went in, Kylo eyed the shelf above the fire place where your necklace sat. Bringing it into his gloved hands, he eyed the crest of your house. The shining silver that formed into intricate forms. He knew that house. Of course he had, seeing as he inhabited the planet. But the house meant more to him than you'd ever know.

 

Because of your parents.

 

Because of his parents.

 

The rulers of Thara IV siding with those of the rebels, aiding them, supporting them. Giving them knowledge and all that they could. He knew it'd be the last planet anyone ever expect himself to be exiled on.

 

To disassociate on. After all that had happened, after all he had done and gone through, loneliness and a stagnant life was the least he deserved.

 

"We may now go." Hearing your voice, Kylo casually slid the necklace in the inner pocket of his cloak before you could notice, turning away and aiming for the main door. Following him out, the two of you quietly aimed for the forest.

 

It was quiet, nothing but the sounds of nature, animals chirping as the snow slowly fell. You gazed at the nature around you, much different up in the mountains than it was near the sea level. As beautiful but much more lonely. You wondered how long Kylo had been living there. How long he had been alone. It only made sense as to why he was so hostile... aside from the obvious that he was a Sith.

 

Seeing a small creature skitter across, you gasped. "Oh, look!" You grinned, watching it hide in the bushes as you slowly approached it, Kylo rolling his eyes. You crouched and eyed the small animal, seeing it curled up, eating. "So small and chubby! How cute! I could eat you up!"

 

Narrowing his eyebrows, Kylo tilted his head, eyeing the small creature. It was much too small to eat... but if that was what you were into...

 

"We have more to walk." He spoke as you nodded, standing up and rejoining him.

 

There wasn't much of a conversation to be held between the two of you—at least on Kylo's end. As for you, you had dozens of questions to ask him. You had the right, didn't you? You were the queen... for a day... which meant you ruled him, too. Right? Ugh. 

 

"What is it." Kylo spoke. Most of his questions never sounded like one but you knew they were.

 

"Why do you live in the woods?" But before he could answer with a sarcastic remark of his—you knew it was coming—you added on. "Why here and not elsewhere?"

 

Sucking in a small breath, Kylo kept his focus ahead. "No one would expect it."

 

"No one?" You questioned.

 

"The remaining of the First Order."

 

Slowly nodding, you looked at him, "You are aware that this is a Resistance supportive planet? And that the First Order is merely a group that can no longer do much after the fall of their Supreme Leader."

 

"I am well aware. I was the one who killed him and caused the demise."

 

Feeling your mouth fall open, you blinked. "You?"

 

"Yes." He breathed. "I had to."

 

"He was... your master?" You asked and he nodded once. "You did the galaxy a big favor."

 

"I know."

 

Eyeing him as he walked in beside you, slowing his long strides to match your own, you then squinted your eyes. He looked somewhat familiar. Something about him... You didn't know him, no... His features... they matched— "You... Are you the son of Leia Organa?" You nearly gasped at the revelation. "You look somewhat like her, and when she would visit she used to show us holo images of you!"

 

Gulping, Kylo stayed quiet, heart skipping a beat.

 

"It is you." You nearly whispered. "You decided to go into exile here because of your mother..."

 

Clenching his jaw, Kylo quickened his pace, leaving you behind. "You have no idea what you are saying."

 

"I do! Because it is you!" You called out, rushing after him. Reaching for his hand and stopping him, Kylo spun around and looked you in the eye. At first, they were full of anger, but they suddenly softened. "You knew you would be safe. Even if those rumors would spread about."

 

"Why do you care?"

 

"Because this is my home. My planet. I am the rightful heir. And my throne was taken from me. Everyone sees you as a beast hidden amongst the mountains when you just want to live in solitude." You said, looking in his eyes. "Am I right?"

 

Staring down at you, Kylo's eyebrows twitched, conflicted with emotions. He felt frozen, lost in thought. Should he or shouldn't he agree? You were all the company he truly had. No one else. Even if... it was against your will. But shouldn't you have hated him more than you seem interested in him?

 

"I am..." You lowly trailed, slowly nodding. "How is it that people know you are ruthless?"

 

Looking away, he sucked in a breath. "I was well known throughout the First Order. The Jedi Killer. The monster. The Commander." He listed. "I did what I thought I had to do."

 

Eyeing him, you stayed in silence, noticing his fists clench and unclench.

 

"I even killed my father..." His voice lowered as he looked away, your eyes slightly widening. "I am a monster. I am what I am. That will never change." Watching him walk off, you quietly swallowed. Standing there, you looked down for a moment, then back over to the direction you came from.

 

Why would a monster purposely put himself into exile? Why would he stay far away from humanity and society? If he wasn't guilty, wouldn't he have helped the First Order thrive on as the Sith he was? Wouldn't he want to be the greatest Sith of all?

 

Turning your head back in the direction Kylo went in, you breathed in. It was regret, his guilty conscious eating him alive. He knew he had done wrong. He knew he—nor the galaxy—could never forgive him.

 

Feeling your shoulders slump, you frowned.

 

"Would you let me leave?!" You suddenly shouted, causing Kylo to freeze in his tracks. "Would you let me leave to go home?"

 

"No."

 

"Why?" You asked.

 

"Would you like for them to keep you as a prisoner? To kill you? Torture you?" He spoke over his shoulder. "You are safe. When the time comes, you will have your revenge." Turning back ahead, Kylo walked on.

 

"Would you help me?" You asked, Kylo stopping again. "When the time does come, would you help me get re—" Cutting yourself off, you sucked in a breath. "Would you help me take back my throne and save my people?"

 

Standing in silence, Kylo shifted in his spot, taking in a deep breath before turning. "Why should I?"

 

"You are keeping me safe, are you not?" You tilted your head as Kylo tilted his in the opposite direction.

 

"Are you trying to persuade me?" He squinted his eyes.

 

"Well, is it working?" You lifted your eyebrows as Kylo only huffed, turned around, and began to walk yet again. Smiling to yourself, you rushed over to his side and continued your walk.

 

After a good half hour, you found yourself near that same ledge you were once abandoned on. Your eyes caught a glimpse of the city, your palace peeking out as you breathed in. Slowing your pace, you approached the cliff, carefully and quietly as Kylo stopped and watched.

 

Standing there and clutching your cloak, you eyed the city from afar, gazing at the surroundings. A small smile grew on your face, a glimmer of hope that your people were somewhat okay... under another ruler.

 

Then the thought hit you: why had no one come for you? Why had it been nearly a week and no one dared to put out a search party?

 

"Why has no one searched for me?" You softly spoke. "Would they not realize their queen is no longer there?"

 

Eyeing you, Kylo spoke up, "They must have told your people something else happened to you. Made your people believe you to be dead."

 

Furrowing your eyebrows as you huffed, you tightened your fists. "I am very much alive." You snarled. "If it was not for those scumbags!" You shouted, kicking snow, hard enough to make you trip and fall on to your behind. "Ugh."

 

Approaching you, Kylo's shadow dawned upon you as he looked off to the city. "If your people are everything but foolish, they will start to see the lies."

 

Looking up at Kylo with a small pout, you then sucked in your lip before slowly nodding, turning your focus to the city. "I truly hope they will."

 

Outstretching his hand for you to take, you eyed it and reached out your own, grabbing on and standing up. "They will."

 

○ ○ ○

 

Taking a warm bath, easing into the heat and humming lowly, you cleaned yourself up before exiting and drying off as much as you could. You decided to change into your new night gown, washing your old one and hanging it to a side. You never imagined yourself to only live with just two outfits and two night gowns... but, at least you were still alive. And at least you had a place to wash up.

 

Pulling on Kylo's cloak, exiting the room and deciding to settle before the fire, you heard the main door open as Kylo had returned from "hunting." Just as you were about to stand up, Kylo appeared at your side. "How did it go?"

 

"I got you a present." He spoke as you tilted your head.

 

"A... present?" You questioned as he nodded, lifting his hand as your eyes widened. "Kylo! Why would you consider that a present?" You gasped, eyeing the... dead... small creature. One that looked awfully a lot like the one earlier.

 

"You said it looked delicious. I thought you would like it for dinner." He awkwardly smiled as you blinked, standing to your feet and taking the poor animal in your hand.

 

"No... Kylo, I did not mean that literally. I meant it as in... oh, you are so cute I could just eat you up! as in something that is really cute seems edible but it is not!" You explained.

 

"That makes no sense. Why would you want to eat something cute?" He narrowed his eyebrows.

 

"No, it—" Sighing, you shook your head. "How about I not eat this and... we find something else?" You asked as Kylo grumbled, taking the dead animal back. "I appreciate... the thought. Thank you..."

 

"Hmph." Glaring at you for a moment, he turned on his heel and walked right back outside, casually tossing the animal as if it we nothing. You had to rub your face and act as if you didn't see that, trying to seem unbothered. It shouldn't have been a surprise coming from him. "Ungrateful."

 

Snapping your head up as the door shut, you glared, "Hey!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Dead animals are not a gift." You reminded Kylo as he slowly nodded. "Neither is dead plants. Nothing dead, Kylo."

 

"Right..." He slowly nodded, crumbling the dead flower in the hand hidden behind himself. "What about... a..."

 

"Kylo, why do you want to find me a present?" You asked. "My nameday has already passed." You chuckled as he groaned.

 

"To be nice." He grumbled. "Since you are nice to me. Somewhat."

 

"Somewhat?" You gasped. "I have yet to do anything."

 

"Yet." Kylo pointed as you then rolled your eyes.

 

"If you would like to give me a gift, then..." Eyeing the living area, then Kylo, your eyes widened. "Let me play with that." You pointed, Kylo's eyes trailing down as he instantly snapped.

 

"That is not a toy! It is a lightsaber!" He pointed a finger.

 

"Okay, then teach me how to use it!" You smiled but Kylo only glared.

 

"You are not Force sensitive. No."

 

"Please?" You begged.

 

"No."

 

"Ugh, fine..." You slumped in your spot. "Okay, then... can we have a snowball fight?"

 

"No." He answered through tight teeth.

 

"Snow angels?"

 

"Are you a child?" Kylo hissed as you rolled your eyes.

 

"Okay! Let me sleep in your bed, then."

 

"What!" Kylo shook his head. "And where would I sleep?!"

 

"With me? The same bed. We can make it work! I know you're huge... overly massive, actually, but... it could work." You nodded as Kylo sucked in a deep breath.

 

"Will that make you happy, my queen?" He spoke sarcastically as you nodded with a smile. "Fine. My gift to you is better sleep."

 

"Thank you, kind sir." You bowed but Kylo stormed off, earning a small snicker from you. You spent that entire morning bickering over what was and wasn't considered gifts after Kylo had brought yet another dead animal far different than the cute one. You were hoping now he understood that dead animals weren't gifts even if considered to be food.

 

Going on another walk together, this time in a different route, you found yourself asking Kylo more questions that weren't as intrusive... like what was living on a base like? Or what kind of atrocity did he eat? All sorts of simple questions that didn't take too much of thinking.

 

Then he started asking you things. What being royal was like, how the palace looked, was the food you ate that were atrocious... So on and so forth, and you couldn't help but laugh. He was sarcastic and snarky and you couldn't help but admire that in him. At least there was more to Kylo than thick walls that locked him in.

 

"Were you put in an arranged marriage?" He suddenly asked, causing you to look up at him.

 

"No, never. Well... I was put on minor dates with suitors but... I believed in actual love. Nature taking its course. Not forcing it. I would rule as a queen, with or without a king." You simply nodded. "The queens of Naboo do it that way." You winked as Kylo slowly nodded.

 

"If you were a queen, a princess I presume for quite some time and was well aware of her own home, how had you not known about me?" He asked.

 

"For starters, I hardly took part in the war tactics, that was my mother. I just knew of the basics. Excluding you... to an extent." You nodded as Kylo narrowed his eyebrows. "You were not entirely the concern, it was the Supreme Leader." You spoke truthfully. "But, I did hear about The Sith. How ravenous and animalistic he was. Ruthless and brutal. The list goes on. But, it was none of my concern. Truly, no one has ever been proven to be injured or killed by you."

 

Eyeing you, Kylo narrowed his eyes. "Then why were you so fearful?"

 

"Really?" You arched an eyebrow. "A man your size, tall and broad, towering before me with yellow-red eyes, staring into my soul is not something you would want to wake up to." You chuckled. "At least, not when you have no idea what his intentions are..."

 

"Are my intentions clear now?" He asked.

 

Taking in a breath, you nodded. "Yes. Clearly. I am not dead. I am safe. Alive. Here..." Sucking in a breath, you half smiled. "Because of you."

 

"I could have let you die." Kylo countered.

 

"But you did not."

 

"I could have let you freeze to death." He added.

 

"And yet you gave me your cloak." You shimmied your shoulders.

 

"I could have—"

 

"Save it. All that you could have done, you did not. It was not in you. It never will be." You smiled but Kylo rolled his eyes.

 

"I have no time for this. The cabin calls." He suddenly turned and rushed off, pale cheeks turning red. More red than they were with the cold.

 

"Oh, stop running away. You know I am right!" You lifted your hand, quickly running after him before he completely disappeared from you.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Night had fallen and the two of you found yourselves sat at the small dining table, across from one another. Most of the times, whenever you were with Kylo, you kept to yourself. Focused on your own food and nothing else. But, this time, you couldn't help but eye him.

 

His scoops were much larger than your own and you had to stifle a laugh whenever there was a mess on his face. It nearly took him one second to chew before he decided to swallow what almost felt like three whole bites for you. He may not entirely be a monster, but he was quite ravenous.

 

Stopping himself from putting yet another scoop in his mouth, he looked at you. "What?" Pointing at the side of your face, just by your mouth, Kylo huffed and wiped at his own.

 

"Messy eater." You teased as he grumbled.

 

Finishing up your meal and clearing out the table, you decided to try something new.

 

"Do you have music?" You asked.

 

Turning to face you, Kylo furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I?"

 

"I would like to dance with you." You smiled with a nod as Kylo's eyebrows narrowed even more.

 

"Dance? Do you expect me to want to dance? Especially without music?" He nearly spat, but you grabbed his gloved hands and brought him before the fire place.

 

"I can hum a song." You said softly.

 

"I... have not danced in a long time." He awkwardly spoke.

 

"I will teach you." You smiled, grabbing his hands, placing one on your hip and the other in your own hand before you began to hum, moving along slowly for Kylo to catch on.

 

You kept your eyes locked on his, a small smile on your face as the two of you carefully danced along the wooden floor. He didn't have two left feet, he was quite graceful with his movements. He caught on quick, not realizing he had taken lead as he added spins.

 

Kylo twirled you under his arm, picked up his pace as his eyes never left your own. Your smile grew wider, noticing he was enjoying the one on one time with you even if he wasn't smiling. But, he was fighting it. He was too used to not smiling that it had become a habit.

 

You wanted to see him smile.

 

Lifting your hand from his shoulder, on to the back of his neck, you tiptoed and pulled him to you. The moment your lips met his own, you felt as if electricity shot through you, creating goosebumps as your hairs stood up. Your heart skipped a beat, but before you could do anymore, Kylo pushed back, let go of you, and rushed out of the cabin.

 

Watching with a racing heart, the smile that you hadn't realized formed on your lips, dropped. You just wanted him to smile, but instead, you scared him off.

 

Storming off into the deepest parts of the forest, chest heaving as his skin burned, Kylo suddenly fell to his knees as he clutched his face. Tears streamed through the slits of his gloved fingers. His heart was pounding fast against his chest, much too fast that it echoed in his ears.

 

He couldn't let you—a queen—fall for him. To want to be with him. You deserved better. You deserved a man not a monster. 

 

Yet, his heart wanted you.

 

Since when? He couldn't tell. Maybe it was the moment he first landed his eyes on you as you lied on the snow, unconscious. Or maybe it was when the two of you first met eyes... Whenever or whatever it was, it felt like it was always there.

 

And he was disgusted by himself. He didn't want to bring you into his life. Into the atrocity of it all. You were too good for any of that.

 

But he...

 

"You love her."

 

Feeling his breath hitch, Kylo instantly turned on his knees, heart skipping a beat at the sight of a man... glowing blue. "Who are you?"

 

Tilting his head, the man with the small scar across his eye narrowed his focus. "Who am I?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "You would think you'd know. You are quite... invested in me. Well, you were."

 

Blinking, Kylo gulped, studying the man.

 

"Ahh... Yes. The melted helmet... post battle of Endor. You don't recognize who I am because I'm not in black from head to toe." He snickered. "You know who I am, Ben."

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked up at him, only to choke on his words. "Grandfather?"

 

"About time." He huffed. "Anakin."

 

"Anakin..." Kylo repeated.

 

"You know, kiddo, I wish I was in your shoes." He spoke as Kylo furrowed his brows. "I wish I could've saved your grandmother. Wish I could've turned back and been with her... raised your mother and uncle. Make sure you never followed my foot steps."

 

"It's too late..." Kylo nearly whispered.

 

"No, it's not. Look where you are. In exile. You're guilty. And look what you've done... you brought in the queen to protect her. To keep her safe." Anakin explained. "You love her—"

 

"I do not." Kylo seethed, but Anakin gave him a look. "How could I?"

 

"Just because you think you don't deserve it doesn't mean you can't have it. You are human. You need love in some way. You loved your parents. You love her." Watching his grandson gulp, Anakin breathed in. "And you think you'll hurt her."

 

"I fear I will..."

 

"You won't." Anakin spoke. "You haven't harmed her. You haven't done anything except yell at her face that one time, and I'm sure you regret it."

 

Looking down, Kylo sighed. "I do."

 

"And you know she feels something." Anakin said. "Go back to her. She needs you as much as you need her. Do what I could never. Go back and do what's right." At that, Anakin disappeared, leaving Kylo on his knees.

 

Finding yourself sat in the tub, steaming water nearly filled to the brim, you gazed aimlessly. Why had you done it? It wasn't entirely your first kiss, but even something as short as that was better than anything you've ever had. There was something about him, so different from all the rest, that captivated you.

 

But maybe you were just delusional... Maybe he could never feel for you the way you were starting to feel for him...

 

The sound of footsteps snapped you out of your thoughts, before you could look over, a pair of hands held your face as lips smashed against your own. Feeling your heart flutter as your eyes widened, you realized it was Kylo.

 

Lifting yourself enough to hold the edge of the tub, you kissed him back, eyes closing as your heart raced. His lips moved hungrily against your own, tongue meeting tongue as you could hear your heart in your ears.

 

Then you remembered, you were naked.

 

Pushing back and sinking into the water, you blushed. "I'm naked..."

 

Staring at you, Kylo took in deep breaths. He had worked on impulse, rushing to your side, too focused to even realize you were naked in the tub.

 

Trailing his eyes from your rosy cheeks, to the skin on your neck, down to the water beading on your shoulders and chest, Kylo gulped. He stopped himself from looking into the water, although wanting nothing more than to.

 

Feeling his eyes on you, you blushed even more, face burning as you sank deeper. "Kylo..." You shyly spoke, unable to look him in the eyes.

 

"May I join you." Kylo lowly spoke, patiently waiting for a response as your heart skipped a beat.

 

Slowly turning your head to face him, into his yellow eyes that you grew accustomed to, you nodded your head quietly. Your heart picked up its pace as Kylo stood to his feet, stripping from his cloak as it fell to the floor. Looking away, you quietly waited, hearing the light shifting of his clothes as they fell to the floor.

 

Pulling your knees into your chest, wrapping you arms underneath, you felt the water slosh around before Kylo's legs brushed against your own. Looking over and seeing him lean against the tub, your heart skipped a beat at the sight of his skin. Scars decorated it, adding to his physique... but... it wasn't bothersome. It didn't irk you. It made you curious.

 

Watching you eye him, Kylo leaned forward, reaching for one of your exposed knees. Tracing the bone with his finger, your breath hitched as you shivered. He was quiet, but there was something in his eyes as he focused on the feeling of your skin against his own.

 

Trailing his hand against the back of your calf and to your ankle, he suddenly pulled you to him as your breath hitched. Gazing at him as he kept his focus low, you slowly reached your hand out, gently tracing the scar on his arm, all the way up his neck. Reaching his cheek and up to his eyebrow, you leaned in, lips hovering over his own before you closed the gap.

 

Wrapping his arms around you, chest pressed against chest, he leaned forward enough for you to throw your head back as he kissed down your neck. Panting, feeling your chest heave, you then stopped him. "Wait..."

 

Looking at you, Kylo's eyebrows furrowed. "Did I hurt you?" He retracted, leaning away, but you shook your head.

 

"No."

 

"Then... what?"

 

"I have never..." You trailed.

 

"I understand." Kylo nodded, carefully reaching for you and kissing your knuckles. "When the time is right."


	5. Chapter 5

Standing before the small bed that Kylo slept on, you rubbed your arms from the cold before Kylo reached for your hand and brought you with him to the bed. He had changed into a long sleeved tunic and sleeping pants, no surprise that it was all black.

Pulling the quilt back, he guided you in first before following after, tucking your back into his chest as the warmth radiated onto you. "Why did you run?" You asked, lying there. "Why did you go?"

Caressing your arm, Kylo sucked in a small breath. "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" You nearly whispered.

"Bringing you down with me. Hurting you. You are a queen. You deserved better." He confessed, but you turned to face him, cupping his cheek as he melted in your touch. "But you kissed me and I wanted it. I wanted more. And I wanted you. I  _want_  you."

Leaning in, you kissed the tip of his nose before meeting lips. Slowly kissing him as your hand reached deep into his hair. Moving your lips to his chin, you then buried your face in his neck. "I thought you wanted me to die."

"No." He instantly responded, tightening his grip around you. "Never."

"How long... have you wanted me?" You asked, folding your arms into him.

"Since I vowed to myself to protect you."

"Vowed..." You muttered into his neck. "Thank you."

"Of course..." Kissing the top of your head, he turned on to his back, bringing you on top as you nuzzled him. "I will always protect my queen."

Smiling, you gave his skin a small kiss before shutting your eyes, soon falling asleep against him. 

○ ○ ○

Waking up that next morning, warmer than any other, you cuddled deeper into whatever it was you were cuddling... only to wake up and see Kylo beneath you. Gazing at you, a curious look in his eyes. "Good morning."

Softly smiling at you, Kylo reached up and caressed your cheek with the back of his hand. "I think we should take back what is yours..."

Blinking, your eyebrows lifted, "My— The city?"

"Everything. The palace. The people. Your throne. Take down those who had done you wrong. Brought you here." He spoke as your heart fluttered.

"Though... if they had not left me here... I would have never known the true you..." You softly spoke, pushing some of his hair to a side.

"That is... a positive way to see it." He breathed as you smiled. "But, I mean what I said... We should take back what is not theirs."

" _We_..." You nodded. "We need a plan."

"At least you have me." He teased.

"Of course, because a queen could not come up with her own plan." You sat up, but Kylo only pulled you back down to him.

"A queen could, but a commander who killed the galaxy's worst threat can do better." Squinting your eyes at him, Kylo sighed. "But our minds together... can do  _far_  better."

"That sounds  _much_  better." You winked before sitting up again. "Would you like to... share a bath while... conjuring a plan?"

Sitting up, Kylo nodded, leaning in and kissing your forehead. Standing from the bed and pulling you with him, Kylo removed his shirt, than his pants as your breath hitched. "It's your turn."

"My tur— Right..." You nodded, completely forgetting the fact that you had to get naked to be in a tub. "I..."

"If you wish for me to look away, I can."

"...Please?" At that, Kylo turned, you turning the water on to fill the tub before undressing. Stepping in as the tub continued to fill, you reached and tugged on Kylo's hand as he turned, joining you. But, this time, he decided to sit behind you.

Leaning your head back against him, Kylo wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing the back of your head. "I think we should infiltrate."

"Just the two of us? Barging in?" You questioned.

"I am a Force user, I did save you from those beasts." Kylo said as you nodded. "Those men would not see it coming, they expect you to be dead, expect me to stay hidden."

"How would we get through? I am more than positive the guards now serve to them. Who knows the mindset they have..."

"We will make it work, I have infiltrated many places on my own with the Knights—"

"You had the Knights, Kylo..." You pointed out.

"...It will work." He sucked in a breath. "Believe me."

○ ○ ○

Joining Kylo on his walk once again, you held your bare hands together, eyeing his gloved one every so often. He looked warm, his hand looked warm, and you wondered if he wouldn't mind... holding your hand.

Carefully reaching over, your fingers interlocked with his own, Kylo not seeming to hesitate as he reciprocated the action so casually. You couldn't help but smile, using your free hand to hold his arm as the two of you walked along.

When the two of you returned to the cabin and ate, you decided to sit beside him rather than across, sharing small talk rather than your normal silence.

"We never finished our dance yesterday." Kylo spoke as he cleared the table, walking back to you as he removed his gloves and placed them beside you. "Join me." He extended his arm, you taking his hand and standing up. "Hum that song from yesterday."

"Okay." You smiled, beginning to hum the song as the two of you began to dance before the fireplace, this time, much more faster and more twirls. You stifled a laugh, not wanting to ruin the "music."

Seeing you enjoy the dance, the spark in your eyes, a smile began to grow on Kylo's lips. The sight of you so happy, twirling and being brought into his chest, he swayed with you as he leaned his cheek against the top of your head.

"I like seeing you smile." You whispered. "I kissed you yesterday to see you smile... but I smiled instead. It felt right. Made me happy. Made me realize that there was more to you." Hearing his heart race as you had leaned your ear against his chest, you lifted your head. "Do you feel the same?"

"More." He spoke. "I feel more." Kissing your forehead, then your cheek, Kylo whispered in your ear. "I love you."

Growing wide eyed, you turned to look at him as his face was inches away from your own. "You do?" You whispered, heart racing as your eyes watered. Seeing him nod, you leaned in and kissed him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. "I have never been in love, Kylo... but I feel as if I am starting to feel it for you." You muttered against his lips.

"There is no rush to fall in love." He said as he kissed the edge of your lips. "But know that I do..."

Grinning, you pressed your cheek against his as the two of you continued to sway, Kylo hunched over and held you tight. It terrified him how right his grandfather was, but at this very moment, Kylo never felt so happy. And he wasn't sure as to how the Force was allowing him to feel this way.

He kept you there, swaying, holding you close as you held him back. He didn't want to let go, didn't want to leave that moment. It was the most human he had ever felt in so long.

Taking a small step back, moving your hands up to his cheeks, you looked him in the eye. You caressed his cheekbones with your thumbs, pushed some of his hair away from his forehead before you kissed his chin without breaking eye contact.

"Do my eyes not repel you?" He asked, but you shook your head.

"If they did, I would never look at them." You said. "But I do."

Resting his hands against your own, he carefully removed them before holding your face, pulling you into a kiss. You instantly reciprocated the action, holding his wrists before you decided to pull them away. Wrapping your arms over his shoulders, Kylo lifted you by your thighs as your legs wrapped around his waist.

Bringing you into his bedroom, he rested you on top of the quilt, lips never leaving your own until he moved his kisses down your chin and neck. Letting out shaky breaths as your eyes stayed closed, Kylo's hands grabbed your own and brought them over your head. Nibbling on your neck, causing you to squirm underneath him, Kylo lifted himself and looked at you. "May we?"

Sucking in a deep breath, you quietly nodded. "Please."

Leaning in and kissing the tip of your jaw, he whispered in your ear. "I will take care of you."

Undressing himself before you, Kylo grabbed your hands and placed them on his chest as your heart fluttered. The warmth radiated onto your skin as your palms glided along it, making you shiver.

Kylo fought the urge to rip your shirt open and tear your pants off, the beast within creeping, but he suppressed it. Took things slow. You were delicate at that very moment and he wouldn't dare hurt you.

Pulling your pants off before you sat up with him, Kylo removed your shirt as you shivered, his eyes locked on yours. You brought him into a kiss, his hands carefully and slowly caressing your body, feeling every inch he could.

Pushing you down and pulling you into him, his middle finger slid down your spine before he gripped your thigh and brought it over his waist. Feeling your heart race faster and faster, Kylo rolled you back and sat in between your legs before he positioned himself.

Reaching your hands into his hair, you bit Kylo's lip before tugging his hair as you felt the pressure in between your hips, your mouth falling open as your breath got caught. Kylo lifted his head to look you in the eyes as you quietly nodded, sliding your hands down to his cheeks, you pulled him back into the kiss.

With the sudden shifting of his hips, your hands moved down his neck and shoulders, onto his biceps as you wrapped your hands around them. Kylo tried to keep his control, even after so long of not being intimate with someone. He was caught in between  _fucking you_  and  _making love_ , that he found something in the middle. Just enough not to traumatize your body, but, enough to make you moan his name.

You felt tears slip down the sides of your face as you kept your eyes closed, Kylo's lips never leaving your face, trying to keep focused on his kisses.

Feeling him wipe your tears, you opened your eyes and looked at his own. There was a softness in them, something you hadn't entirely seen before, especially in those yellow pair. You knew they weren't his real eye color, knew it was because of his turn, but you believed somewhere... deep inside... it's natural beauty wanted to resurface. Like everything else.

When you came, and Kylo followed soon after, he brought you into his arms, caressing your skin, breathing you in and admiring your afterglow. You couldn't help but cling onto him, bury your face into his neck as you gently kissed the skin. Your eyes stayed closed as he held you close, sharing the heat before the cold kicked in.

"How do you feel?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Happy..." You nodded.

"Good." Rubbing circles against your back, running his fingers through your hair, he held your cheek as his thumb brushed the skin.

Feeling your breathing steady out, you reached your hand out, into his hair, as you twirled it along. "I love you."

Feeling his heart skip a beat, he gently pushed you back, holding your shoulder as your eyes opened. "Are you— Do—"

"I do." You smiled, leaning in and kissing him. "I  _do_." Kissing his nose and cheekbone, Kylo wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in to his chest.

"Tomorrow..." He breathed. "We take your kingdom back."


	6. Chapter 6

Hordes of people surrounded you and Kylo as you had entered the main city. With the raise in temperature and the mass crowd that more than likely remembered your face, you had changed into a set of clothing Kylo had so kindly taken from a shoppe. And by kindly, he has used the Force to manipulate the owner. Of course, you weren't for it, but you had no other choice.

 

With the hood of your scarf over your head and Kylo nearly hiding you behind his shoulder, the two of you reached the end where the palace entrance sat. Large steps had led the pathway, guarded by multiple men. You stood to a side by a vendor who had been selling fruits, posing as if you were going to shop.

 

"Can you use your... mind thing again on them?" You whispered to Kylo, holding a fruit and eyeing the men.

 

"I can, but do you expect us to so casually walk through the main entrance of the palace without being noticed?" Kylo muttered over to you as you sighed.

 

"Right... Of course..." You nodded, biting your inner lip, only to snap your head up. "I know a way."

 

Looking down at you, Kylo tilted his head. "You do?"

 

"Mhm." You nodded, putting the fruit back before grabbing his hand. "Not too far off." Pulling him with you as you walked towards the lake in the distance where the waterfall sat, Kylo furrowed his eyebrows, looking back at the palace.

 

"Why are we going away from the palace if we want to be inside?" He asked in confusion as the two of you aimed for the tall hills that made up the waterfall.

 

"There is a cave behind the waterfall, a small one, an underground pathway that only the royal family knows about incase of an invasion." You spoke. "Not even the guards know."

 

"You better hope not." He grumbled but you shot him a look. "The last thing you want is to get caught."

 

"I know." You glared before looking back ahead, slipping past the waterfall and into the small tunnel. "Uh... There is no lighting in there so can you—" Hearing the sound of his weapon come to life, you looked over at him.

 

"I figured."

 

"Can I h—"

 

"No."

 

"Fine." Turning your focus back ahead, you continued on the long, narrow path, as Kylo walked closely behind. Your adrenaline had been kicking in, you were nearly up all night with your jumpy nerves. Anxiety swooped through you, but your determination was stronger.

 

Seeing the barred entrance towards the end, knowing you were reaching the palace, you stopped and looked over at Kylo. "Is that it?" He asked as you nodded. "What are we waiting for?"

 

"Kylo, what if they think I abandoned them? What if the anarchists made my people believe I ran away... that I had... I had cold feet?" You began to ramble, over thinking the situation as your heart began to race. "I've been gone for a week, they could think I have left them because I was afraid of ruling a whole planet!"

 

Deactivating his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt as you kept on puking out words, Kylo reached for your cheeks and rested his forehead against your own as you trailed on. Then, you went silent, taking in deep breaths as you shut your eyes while Kylo had done the same. You hadn't known what he had done, all you knew was that the moment his forehead met yours, your derailed train of thoughts came to a sudden stop. "If your people believe in you, they would know that is not the case." Sucking in a deep breath, you slowly nodded, Kylo tilting your head up enough to gently kiss you."Your throne awaits you, my queen."

 

Smiling, you nodded once again turning towards the bars, but, before you could go, you felt oozy. The world around you spinning as you instantly fell forward.

 

Catching your limp body, Kylo carefully lied you to a side, resting you against a wall. "Forgive me, my love."

 

With a blurred vision, you watched as Kylo stood up and walked away, unclipping his lightsaber and using the Force to rip the door open. "K— Kylo! Do— Do—" Trailing off, you knocked out.

 

Tightening his grip around his lightsaber, eyeing his surroundings, Kylo realized he was within the palace. It was quiet, hardly anyone or anything in sight. But, he followed his instincts... he followed the Force. In the distance, he heard voices, faint ones that sounded much like the ones he heard the night you were left to die on the cliff. Snarling, he grew closer and closer, stopping at a corner and peeking over.

 

"Everything will be in place. Today, you will be crowned king of Thara IV." One of the two men spoke.

 

"Have we proved that she has died?" The other questioned.

 

"No one has checked..."

 

"What do you mean no one has checked? You and your men were supposed to make sure she was dead! That the beast killed her!"

 

"It... was assumed he had... We saw him watch over her the moment we had 'left'..."

 

"Assumed?!"

 

"Once she woke up, she nearly fell off the cliff but he caught her and brought her into his cabin! How were we supposed to go inside without getting ourselves killed?!"

 

"Fools... Either way, if she is alive, he is torturing her. He is more than likely giving her a slow death."

 

Feeling his jaw tighten as he held back a low growl, Kylo's thumb slowly slid up to the activation button.

 

"Now, let's get you to the main hall, your crowning ceremony is about to began."

 

Watching the two figures walk off, Kylo quietly followed.

 

The halls began to be more and more filled with bodies, not overly congested, but what Kylo assumed to be the anarchist members who supported their leaders actions. He stayed close behind, making sure he didn't lose sight of the 'soon to be king' while focusing on the others. He knew he was being guarded, extra eyes to make sure nothing went out of line. Just as the men and women spread out, going in different directions, Kylo reached out and used the Force to pull someone to him and against a pillar.

 

Watching them struggle as they couldn't breath, eyes wide in fear as Kylo's nose twitched, his grip within the Force tightened as the man suddenly fell limp, tossing him to a side. One by one, he want for each of the men and women that dared to steal your throne, showing no mercy each time someone struggled or gave him a pleading look.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Waking up in shock, your head throbbed before you instantly sat up. "Kylo?!" You called out, quickly moving to your feet and eyeing the dark tunnel you were in. "Kylo?!" Feeling light headed, you rubbed your forehead, nearly swaying in your spot before forcing yourself to walk over to the now torn down gate. "Kylo..." You breathed, knowing very well it was him that had done that. Whatever he had in mind, it wasn't good, especially if he put you to sleep to make sure you didn't stop him from what he had planned.

 

Rushing out, you suddenly came to a spot, standing in your palace and feeling your heart sink. Your home... the place you grew up in. It felt different. You felt strange. Only a week away and everything felt off. Maybe it was the fact that your family no longer had the throne... or maybe you were so accustomed to being around Kylo and only Kylo... Frowning, you sucked in a small breath, hoping Kylo wasn't doing anything foolish that could get him killed.

 

"My queen?" Hearing a soft voice, your head snapped over. "MY—"

 

"Shh! Please, please be quiet..." You lifted your hands as the hand maiden nodded. "Where is everyone?"

 

"They..." Gulping, the woman walked over to you. "They are all at the crowning..."

 

"Crowning?" You asked as she nodded.

 

"They... They are crowning the new king..." She lowly spoke.

 

Gulping, you eyed her. "What... happened?"

 

"That evening after you were crowned... they came in like thieves in the night. Held us all hostage... killed some of the guards... Made us handmaidens and the people who served for the palace stay locked underground in the holding cells... Only so many of us are allowed out to make things seem alright for the public. But... they're not." She teared up as your heart broke.

 

"What have they told the kingdom?"

 

"That you had been kidnapped by the Sith hidden up in the mountains..."

 

"What?!" You snapped as the woman flinched. "Forgive me, but he is not the enemy. He never was."

 

"He?" She asked.

 

"The Sith. He is not the problem. He never was. It was the anarchists. The Sith... He has a name. He is a person. He was in hiding—" You explained, thinking about Kylo and feeling your heart race. "He is a man who has made many mistakes but learned from them."

 

"My queen... how do you know this?" She softly spoke, looking you in the eyes.

 

"Because..." You swallowed. "I was left to die in his hands but death never came. He never wanted to kill me. He wanted to protect me."

 

"My queen..."

 

"I know, it sounds absurd, but, believe me... Believe me..." You slowly nodded. "It is not..."

 

Eyeing you, seeing the gleam in your eyes as you gave her a gently smile, she nodded. "I believe you. But... if he is not what they say, then... Why would they say it?"

 

"To create fear. He was a part of the First Order. He is a Sith. He has done bad things. But he changed. He has changed... and he is trying to become better. To evolve..." You spoke, looking away and thinking about what he had done for you.

 

"Do you... love him?" At the sound of that question, your head snapped over.

 

"Yes..." You lightly smiled. "I do... But I love my people, too, and I came back to save you all. To bring justice. And so has he, but I need to find him for he is thinking irrationally and I fear people will see him as a threat and try to kill him." You frowned.

 

"I will help you find him, but we need to free those from underneath." She said as you instantly nodded.

 

"Lead the way."

 

○ ○ ○

 

"People of Thara IV! Your queen has been taken by the beast within the mountains! Kidnapped, enslaved, murdered by its ravenous hands and teeth! I am here to protect you all!" The man exclaimed to the crowd below him. "I... will be crowned your new king! I will do what your queen could never! It is a pity that she had reigned for such a short period! But, I will be here for the long run!"

 

Extending his hand out and clenching his fast as the second to last guard collapsed, Kylo stepped closer to the balcony doors, spotting the man that had started everything.

 

Feeling his breathing quicken as his heart began to race, the sounds surrounding him started to tune out as the echo of his own rage and racing heart deafened him. He felt his old self slipping back, inner demons surfacing that he believed to have suppressed them. To have killed them. Yet, here he was, clutching his lightsaber, eyes seeing red as his anger and hate took control.

 

They had done you wrong. The soon to be king had done you wrong. And all he could think about was murder. To kill them.

 

Using the Force to open the door, the crowd bellow instantly gasped as Kylo stepped forward, the man before him instantly turning and growing wide eyed.

 

"You." He snarled, activating his lightsaber and lunging.

 

"KYLO, WAIT!"


	7. Chapter 7

Freezing in his spot, Kylo panted as he held his lightsaber high, the man before him eyeing him in fear. "It is the Sith!" He shouted. "The killer of your queen!"

 

"NO!" Kylo shouted, just about to slam his lightsaber down, but you sprinted over and slid in between. "Move." He snarled but you shook your head.

 

"This is not the way to do it." You spoke as the crowd bellow murmured. "You know it is not, Kylo."

 

"He kidnapped you. Left you in the snow to freeze to death. Believed you would die in my hands!" He raised his voice. "He wrongly took your kingdom from you!"

 

"I know. I know. But you are better than this. You know you are." You nodded, eyebrows narrowed as you reached out to him. "You are not the man you once were. Murder is not an option. He does not deserve death."

 

"He deserves pain!" Kylo spat but you sighed.

 

"He deserves punishment." You calmly spoke, reaching up and carefully taking his weapon from him, deactivating it and holding it. "He will be punished."

 

"You are a foolish queen!" The man behind you spat. "You will ruin this kingdom! This planet! If he will not kill you, then I will!" Just about to reach for you, Kylo instantly pushed you to a side before capturing the man in his hold, pressing him against the railing and gripping his throat. "Do it. Kill me! You are no man! You are a monster! You still want to kill her, it is in you! Your instincts! You are a Sith, a blood thirsty murderer and you are craving her blood on your hands!"

 

"Kylo..." You softly spoke from behind, as his chest heaved, looking into the man's eyes as his grip tightened around his throat. "Remember how you vowed to protect me? How you never dared to harm me? How you are trying to become better... That you put yourself into exile believing it was what you deserved, to be alone with yourself, to suffer... But, it was in you to keep me safe.

 

"You wanted nothing more than to make sure I got back my throne. And, you did. You did and you kept me safe." You continued. "And, when we danced yesterday... when you told me you loved me..." Hearing your kidnapper gag, you ignored him. "You love me and I love you. If you truly love me, you would not kill him."

 

Taking in a deep breath, Kylo's grip slowly loosened before he fully let go, taking a small step back as you walked over and gently pulled him back. "What will we do with him..." He lowly spoke as he now stood behind you.

 

"I have an idea." You said, looking at your kidnapper as he rubbed his neck, glaring at you. Then, your eyes trailed to his hand, eyeing the crown. "I believe that is mine." You grinned, snatching the crown back and placing it on your head. "You have committed murder and treason, you kidnapped the queen, nearly left her to die, manipulated and imprisoned my people. Lied and spread rumors. As your punishment... I leave my righthand in charge of that."

 

"Your righthand? You have no righthand. All your guards are either dead or held prisoner—"

 

"You must be foolish to think I would not free them before finding you." You crossed your arms. "And I have appointed Kylo Ren as my righthand."

 

"Kylo Ren?!" He gasped as Kylo instantly looked over at you. "The Sith?! He has no authority! He has no right to be a part of this kingdom! He—"

 

Waving your hand in the air, four of your previous guards walked in and surrounded him. "I believe you have no authority or right to speak to your queen that way." You grinned, watching one of your guards latch onto him as another placed binders on his wrists. "Take him to the holding cells, I will make sure his punishment is soon placed."

 

"Yes, my queen." The four spoke before pulling the man along.

 

"I—" Before he could speak, the man choked on his words, coughing and gasping for air.

 

"I suggest you stay quiet unless you want your punishment to be far worse than what I have in mind." Kylo spoke as he stood before the man, lifting his Force grip as the man gasped, stepping to a side to let the guards go. Looking over at you, Kylo watched as you turned to the crowd, dismissing them all after explaining the misunderstanding and promising to bring back order. As you had finished, you turned to him and gestured for him to follow you.

 

Reaching for your free hand as the two of you had reentered the halls, he stopped you in your tracks and stood closely behind you. "Forgive me... for what I had done." He spoke. "For... killing those men and... using the Force on you." Feeling him rest his forehead on the back of your head, you took in a small breath. "I only want you safe..."

 

Turning around, you rested your forehead against his before he kissed yours. "I forgive you." You nearly whispered. "I know you were working on instinct." Lifting your head, you kissed his chin before looking him in the eyes. "Thank you."

 

"No." He shook his head. "I did what I did because I love you."

 

Smiling up at him, you tip toed to kiss him, feeling his hands hold the back of your head and lower back. Wrapping your arm over his shoulders, deepening the kiss as you parted your lips, Kylo's tongue slid against yours.

 

Leaning back, you slid your arm from him as you reached out your hand. "I believe this is yours. Quite heavy... Yet, quite beautiful."

 

Looking down at your hand as his hands fell from you, he reached for his lightsaber with a small smile. "Thank you." Kissing the side of your head, he clipped his lightsaber to his belt before eyeing your crown. "Do you truly believe it is right to make me your righthand?"

 

"Of course." You nodded. "I could not have you... living out there in that cabin, in the cold, for the rest of your life. Lonely..." you said. "As cozy as it is, it is much too lonely for you. You deserve to be here, with me, by my side. To stand by me, to sit beside me... to sleep with me in a much bigger bed." You smiled. "Will you?"

 

Looking you in the eyes, Kylo's hands cupped your cheeks, caressing your cheekbones. "If you truly want me so."

 

"Of course." You nodded, taking his hand. "I would not want anything else..." Turning around, you tugged him with you, nearly rushing to your chambers.

 

Bringing him into your quarters, you pulled him back into the kiss, your crown falling off but Kylo caught it and lifted you in his arm.

 

"Over there..." You pointed to the door to the right of you as Kylo carried you over, settling you on your bed as he placed your crown to a side. Undressing one another, eagerly caressing one another's skin, you sat him down to your bed as you moved to straddled him.

 

Running your fingers through his hair, lips refusing to separate from his own, Kylo's hands gripped onto your hips. His fingers pressed into your flash as he lifted you, positioning you and sinking you into him as your breath hitched.

 

Clutching onto him, an arm wrapped over his shoulders, as your other tugged on his hair, your hips began to thrust against his as Kylo lifted his own. Moans filled the air as Kylo continued to kiss you, sloppily. His hands massaged your skin, rubbing his palms along your thighs before gliding up and down your back.

 

Kissing the edge of his lips, cheek, along his jaw and under his ear, your breathing grew faster and faster as your eyes closed for a moment. Resting the side of your head against his, you cried out his name as his hand reached in between your thighs.

 

Snapping his hips up to meet your own, you continued to thrust, resting your forehead on his shoulder before biting it. "Kylo..."

 

"Mmm..."

 

Sucking in a deep breath, you smiled,leaning back and looking at him. Resting your hand in his cheek, Kylo's eyes fell open as you gasped. "Oh my stars... Kylo..."

 

"Yes?" He breathed.

 

"Your... Your eyes..." You panted. "They— They are... brown?"

 

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows, both of your hands now clutching his face, gazing into his eyes.

 

"You..." Smiling, you kissed him, then rested your forehead against his as his hands reached up to hold your wrists. "I knew there was always good in you."

 

"Only for you." He muttered against your lips as you grinned, snapping your hips a few more times before you came, Kylo soon following.

 

Falling back on the bed, lifting yourself from him, Kylo rolled on to his side andkissed down your neck. Reaching for you and pulling you closer, he kissed your chest before holding you to him. "I wonder how the people feel..."

 

Reaching his hand into your hair, Kylo brushed his fingers through. "About?"

 

"You..." You mumbled.

 

"Does it truly matter?"

 

"Well... of course." You said. "But, maybe, they will see what I see. Someday... They will know the truth."

 

Kissing your forehead, Kylo lifted your chin, "All that matters is that you do." Kissing you once more, Kylo brought you with him to your washroom, stepping into the refresher together and washing up before night had fallen.

 

Stepping out, you handed Kylo a towel as you dried yourself up, wrapping yourself in it as he had done the same. Looking in the mirror, Kylo stared at himself, touching just underneath his eyes. "I never believed it to be possible..."

 

Looking over at him, you reached over and placed a hand on his back. "The impossible seems to be very possible as of late." You smiled as he looked at you through the mirror. "I mean... look at us. Kind of gross that we fell in love." You teased, but Kylo smiled at you.

 

"Very gross if you ask me." He softly spoke as your own smile grew, turning to face you as he reached over and caressed your wet hair. Leaning in, he kissed by your ear, only to whisper, "Insanely disgusting."

 

"Oh, quit it." You swatted before pulling him into a kiss. "We are each other's now." You said as Kylo nodded, wrapping an arm around your waist and walking you back to your bed.

 

"Please, ease off on the cheesiness." Kylo teased as you rolled your eyes, stopping before the bed, tugging Kylo's towel away as he then tugged at yours.

 

Getting under the sheets of your massive bed—one much bigger than Kylo's own—you curled up next to him, resting yourself under his arm and breathing him in. "Your parents would be proud." You softly spoke.

 

"So would yours." He responded, running his finger down your spine. "You will make a fine queen. A wonderful queen for the people of Thara IV."

 

"And you will make a fine righthand." You grinned. "Together, we will guide these people and this planet in the right direction. Vow to keep them safe and to prosper. Forever, until the end of our time."

 

Nodding, Kylo held you tight, skin to skin, enough to feel your heart. Closing his eyes and kissing your forehead, he suddenly pushed away and left your side, making you furrow your eyebrows.

 

“Kylo? Where are you—“ Reaching over to his clothes and ruffling through it, you watched as he had found whatever he had been looking for. “What is it?” Holding the blanket to your chest as Kylo walked back over to you, he reached for your free hand before placing something cold in it.

 

“Here...”

 

Looking up at him, furrowing your eyebrows, you then looked down at your palm and smiled. “The family crest...”

 

“I had taken it from you the first day we met...” He reminded as you nodded. “It triggered something within me when I saw it.”

 

“Did it remind you of your mother?” Seeing him nod, you held the chains and allowed the pendant to fall from your palm. Leaning over, you placed the necklace on him. “I want you to wear it. You’ll have me, and even your mother, close to your heart.”

 

Smiling down at you, Kylo reached over and caressed your cheek, leaning in and resting his forehead against yours. “Thank you.” He mumbled.

 

Lifting your head, you kissed his chin, then his lips. “Always. Always and forever.”


End file.
